


I’m Wide-Eyed and it’s Midnight

by officerpuppyeyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerpuppyeyes/pseuds/officerpuppyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big City Nicole and Purgatory born-and-raised Waverly are at the same university! Fun times ensue! (Also, the titles are songs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Wide-Eyed and it’s Midnight

**Silhouettes**

The motivational posters Nicole has plastered around her dorm are shrouded in darkness. _When you feel like quitting, think about why you started, You don’t get the ass you want by sitting on it,_ and her personal favorite, _Hang in there,_ with a tabby kitten dangling from tree are all sitting in the shadows. It’s so early the sunlight hasn’t even had the chance to start creeping in through the window. Nicole’s books and papers litter the desk beside her bed and her basketball sweatshirt hangs from the swivel chair in the middle of the room, typical student-athlete style.

Her eyes flutter open when her phone alarm buzzes next to her and she adjusts them to the lack of light in the room. She turns in her bed to look outside the window to the small college town she now calls home. This is the antithesis of the big city where Nicole grew up. No honking cars, no incessant police sirens, no fear of being stuck in a broken subway car with only a mint and 30% battery on her person. She likes it here.

As she springs out of bed to get ready for morning practice, Nicole notices her shadow cast on the carpet from a light peeking in through her window. Why is somebody _else_ awake at the asscrack of dawn?

After she comes back from the bathroom to gather her things, she fixates herself on the silhouette in the window of the opposite building. She’s quick to avert her gaze when she realizes what she’s staring at. There’s a girl there. Without her shirt on.

Nicole slowly sneaks another glance back up at the disappearing shoulder blades. She gladly admits to them disappearing due to a sweater being put on by the girl. The equally responsible fog collecting on the window from Nicole’s breath is entirely irrelevant.

It goes on like this for a couple of days and Nicole wonders why she’d never noticed the girl before. She’s had this room since September; there’s no way she could’ve missed that.

Nicole’s starts to pick up on the way the girl dresses. Her wardrobe consists of a lot of crop tops and high-waisted shorts. As the temperature starts to drop, so does Nicole’s gaze, following the fabric of the long overcoats and cute scarves the girl begins to wear. Nicole can’t help her growing smile when she watches the girl parade around her room on Saturday mornings, trying on mini-skirt after mini-skirt until she finally changes into a pair of jeans to go out in.

**Someone New**

Waverly’s kind of glad her roommate is never there. She’s kind of a mystery; always out hanging with friends and crashing with them most nights. Some part of Waverly wishes she had close friends like that to go out and do things with on a whim, but for the most part she’s alright. She’s spent most of her life feeling alone, this isn’t really different. Besides, she likes keeping Wynonna on speakerphone when she calls. It’s easier for her to continue doing her research that way.

“Hey Wynonna?” Waverly interrupts her sister mid-sentence. “I think I’m going to head down for breakfast. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Okay. Thanks for the help, baby girl. Let me know if you figure out more on the bones.”

Waverly slides her phone into the pocket of her jacket and bounds out her door. She heads over to the dining hall in the other building, grabs a tray at the beginning of the breakfast buffet, and helps herself to a nicely portioned bowl of granola and milk. She doesn’t notice the eyes of a girl searing into her skin until she turns around.

That jacket catches Nicole’s eye from twenty feet away. She’d seen it ten minutes before on the Girl From the Window and now it was here on a girl at the cafeteria. Nicole’s hands keep moving, steadily serving herself heaping spoonfuls of strawberries, but her mind stops cold.

When the girl turns to throw away the empty milk carton in her hand, Nicole finally gets a real look at her.

She’s so pretty. Oh _no._

They make eye contact and Nicole’s brown eyes widen like her expanding heart, going into overdrive just to keep up with how she’s feeling.

Waverly hastily picks up her tray and heads to an empty seat at a table in the corner of the room, far away from the buffet and the pay counters.

Nicole struggles to balance her tray as she looks for a place to sit. A heaping bowl of fruit, two eggs, a slice of whole-grain toast, blueberry yogurt, and a banana, for later, barely fit on her tray. Apparently the supernatural forces at play definitely want this meeting to happen, because the only available seat is in front of the Window Girl. Nicole notes that it’s the chair right by the trash cans though, so calling it destiny probably isn’t right.

“Hi, I’m Nicole,” she says as she slides into the chair. Waverly looks up with a huge spoonful of cereal in her mouth, caught completely off-guard by the ginger-haired girl in front of her. She swallows quickly to respond, but Nicole carries on the conversation.

“Do you by any chance live in the other building?” Waverly nods her head. “Do you,” Nicole looks down at her strawberries and lifts her head up with a smile. “Do you know you change right in front of the window every morning?”

Waverly bites her lip. “Oh um, yeah I do that huh. Good thing you’re not some guy.” Her eyes widen suddenly when she realizes. “Oh my God, do you think guys in the building have been looking?”

Nicole laughs softly. “Don’t worry, I think your best curve is your smile. They can’t see that from the window.”

“Oh, um. Thanks.” She smiles and glances down at Nicole’s tray. “I’ve, um, actually got to go. I have to tutor someone in like ten minutes. But, um, I’m Waverly. It was really nice meeting you.”

Nicole nods her head understandingly and slides her napkin across the table.

“Is this your phone number?”

“Yeah, if you ever want to discuss the visibility of your bedroom window or the nation’s impending political downfall, you should text me.”

Waverly’s fingers repeatedly fold the edges of the napkin in her pocket as she walks across campus to the library. She successfully resists the urge to pull out her phone immediately and enter the seven-digit number into her contacts, although more than half the credit definitely goes to the near freezing temperature outside.

          - Hey Nicole, it’s Waverly. You gave me your number last week in the dining hall. I was just wondering if

Waverly deletes the text. She chides herself over putting it off for this long. But she also hates the fact that she doesn’t really have anything to say. All Waverly knows is she really wants to talk to this girl.

          - Hey Nicole! It’s Waverly from the dining hall. I bought a pair of drapes! Take that creeps! >:)

Nicole’s phone buzzes as she grabs it from her Nike duffel, trading it for the basketball she places by her feet. She smiles as she exits the gym, her mind racing with possible responses. And if she’s honest, a slight tinge of animosity towards those new drapes.

**Temporary Fix**

Waverly wonders if she should come clean about the drapes thing. Nicole’s bound to notice when no new drapes actually get hung across Waverly’s window. But she shrugs it off. Their texts have been solid recently, nothing but jokes and clever banter. Nicole’s actually really fun to talk to. They’d met up a couple times at the library to study, because, as it turns out, they’re both taking Psychology this semester, and between picking apart Freud’s flawed psychosexual theories, coming up with new experiments for the different waves of thought, visiting Nicole’s favorite café for coffee breaks, and spending the greater part of a weekend writing term papers together, the two girls had grown pretty close.

It’s seven on a Sunday night and Waverly doesn’t really have plans. She’d decided to skip going to the theater with her floor in favor of continuing her research on her small hometown. Something about that place had always seemed a little off to her. It was intriguing.

She comes across a series of pamphlets regarding laws from the early 1940s and her mind bounces back to Nicole. She’d love this stuff.

“She’s a Law, History, _and_ Culture major,” Waverly says to herself. “What a nerd.”

“Wait, actually that’s perfect, I should really get her in on this. She might enjoy it.”

Waverly picks up her phone to text Nicole and nearly drops it out of her hands when she sees the _17 missed messages._

          - hey :)

        - quarter finals starting now!

          - WAVE WE WON WE'RE IN THE SEMIS

          - heading home!

          - no

          - no no the flights delayed

          - shit

          - i have a huge test tomorrow

          - i've been practicing all week didn't really study

          - what do i do

          - waverly

          - guess it’s gonna be a NON PLEASURABLE night of no sleep for me

          - :/

          - shit

          - do you know anything about los angeles crime fiction

          - no you don't you're anthro/linguistics!!!

          - aaaaaah

Waverly rattles off a couple texts in response. In all honesty, she knows Nicole’s going to be fine; she’s been slipping in random facts about LA crime fiction into their conversations for weeks. But that doesn’t stop Waverly from finding Nicole’s flight online and being ready to walk out the door half an hour after she lands.

She heads down the block to Nicole’s café and buys Nicole’s favorite cappuccino and then marches up the stairs of Nicole’s building to Nicole’s room to find Nicole.

//

She’d spent the whole week practicing. Every day recently had looked like this: breakfast, morning practice, class, lunch aka practice alone, more class, evening practice, shower, grab something from the dining hall to eat in her room. Talk to Waverly. Somehow that last one had snuck its way in there and weaseled its way near the top of Nicole’s priorities.

It had been a while since Nicole had had a crush. The last girl Nicole loved was back at home. It was a big city, there was enough to do and enough buffer between them that she’d been okay when it was over. Kind of okay. But that was a long time ago. Confident, smooth Nicole was ultimately fine. And man, was Waverly _fine._

She could probably spend hours thinking about Waverly and how her long hair dances in the breeze or how the tip of her nose gets red when it’s cold or how she smiles whenever somebody walks by or how-

As Nicole settles into her chair with her notes and laptop, there’s a knock on the door.

“It’s Waverly.”

She freezes. Nicole looks down at her tanktop and compression shorts. She’d never really been the one to buy proper pajamas. Quickly, she stands up and throws a blanket over her shoulders.

“Hey,” she says as she opens the door. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you a cappuccino, I thought you’d need the boost,” Waverly smiles.

“You,” Nicole pauses, “are a savior.” She takes the drink and hesitates to invite Waverly inside. On one hand, she should really start studying. On the other hand, it’s _Waverly_.

Luckily, Waverly makes the decision for her, yawning into the sleeves of her sweater. “Sorry I’m exhausted. I’ve been researching the last four hours.”

Nicole laughs her gentle laugh. “You should go sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Waverly nods and leans in to hug her.

“Thanks Wave. You’re sweet.”

**Hold Each Other**

Nicole’s sitting in class, sort of half paying attention the lecture, half eating a donut, and half looking up ticket prices for a potential outing. That’s three halves, but she’s not taking a math class right now. And if she were, she definitely doesn’t have her head in it enough to realize that it’s mathematically impossible.

While the professor rants about the fourth amendment, Nicole focuses her attention to the traveling exhibition coming to the local museum.

_Uncovering Secrets from the Ancient Written World_ . She knows Waverly would _kill_ to see that. She checks her calendar to see when she doesn’t have classes, or study sessions, or practices, or games, or team bonding (the life of an athlete, what can she say) and finally finds a Saturday morning available to take her.

She types up a quick text asking Waverly if she’s free that day and switches back to note-taking when she sees a question written on the board that might as well have been written in another language.

There’s so many people at the museum, Waverly can’t believe her eyes. She’s so excited that she’s getting to see this and she’s even more excited that she’s here with Nicole. She looks around while Nicole buys their tickets and wonders if she’s ever looked forward to something this much.

Nicole’s amazed at the number of people who’ve showed up today. The exhibition’s been there for over two weeks, and she’d expected the crowd to die down by the time she and Waverly got there.

She collects two tickets from the man at the counter with a polite “thank you” and turns towards her friend. Almost subconsciously, Nicole takes Waverly’s hand, guiding her through the sea of people and past the main entrance. Losing her is the last thing she wants.

Truth be told, Nicole’s pretty pumped about seeing this exhibit too, but as soon as they enter the museum, her eyes are only on Waverly. How she looks when she’s staring at an old scroll, the sparkle in her eyes as she reads the text on the signs, the way she marvels at every little detail on every little thing. Nicole wants melt into her. They weave through the five rooms on the first floor, stopping at each display for a few minutes while Waverly mentally takes notes.

The second and third floors are significantly less crowded and Waverly counts only seven people in the room they’re currently in. Apparently most of the day’s guests were only there to see the new exhibit.

The girls decided to go explore the other floors, with the deal that whoever found the weirdest fact got to choose where they had dinner. Waverly looked at Nicole with a gleam in her eyes that told her she’d been born for this challenge.

As they make their way through the building, Waverly looks down at her hand and notices that Nicole hasn’t let go of her since they arrived, two hours ago. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t mind. Really.

She really should let go of her hand sometime. But she really doesn’t want to. Her palms are getting a little sweaty and she’s getting nervous that Waverly will notice the crowds are gone, there’s only three people in the room, and two of the people are themselves, but something about the way Waverly’s hand feels wrapped around hers makes her feel needed. It’s so easy to just stay.

**Closer**

Waverly stands up on her chair and looks down at the poster on the floor.

I ♥ **BB** ALL

Admittedly, it’s not the best pun, but she’s desperate to sneak ‘bb’ in there somewhere. She checks her phone to make sure she’s given herself ample time to get ready and gets back down on the floor to color in the heart.

Watching Nicole play surprises her in more ways than one. Her strong build is emphasized with every jump she takes and watching her lead the team to victory fills Waverly with pride.

She stays while the team does their cool down and post-game talk. The bleachers are a mess. There’s foam fingers and spilled drinks all over the floor and she tries to count all the food wrappers she can find to pass the time.

The sounds of shoes squeaking across the gym floor signal her to look up when the team grabs their things and heads to the locker room to change. Nicole stands in the middle of the gym with her bag slung over one shoulder, beaming at Waverly from across the room. Waverly pulls out her phone to take another picture of her and she poses with her arms on her waist, looking proudly at the scoreboard. Nicole looks so cute in her uniform. The cut of the jersey shows off her arms and the white Nike socks sticking out of her sneakers give her calves so much definition. Nicole is _hot_.

Waverly pats the seat next to her (she’d checked to make sure there was nothing sticky on it) and Nicole strides up the bleachers to be by her side.

“That was really good! You played great!”

Nicole’s still red from the game, but Waverly thinks she might’ve blushed a little bit. She reaches over to grab Nicole’s towel from her bag.

“Are you going to head to the locker room?”

Nicole shrugs. “I can wait. We can hang out here if you want. And I could always change and shower in my room and bring my stuff back tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Waverly wipes the sweat from Nicole’s forehead with the towel.

“Did you see Madison’s three pointer? I haven’t seen her play like that in weeks! It was so good! I’m so proud of her. The team’s really coming together this year, especially in the last couple of games. I think the amount of time we’re spending as a team is helping a lot. I’m so excited for the finals!”

The smile spreading across Nicole’s face is infectious. Waverly can’t help but grin.

“Are you going to watch?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world! My basketball captain babe is playing in the championship game, of course I’m watching.”

The look Nicole is giving her is making Waverly turn red. She knows it, she can feel it.

“Babe?”

“Um. Yeah, I mean I-”

Nicole silences her with a soft hand to her knee. “Wave, it’s fine. Your basketball captain babe approves.”

There will never be a day Nicole’s tenderness ceases to fill Waverly with butterflies. With a click, the lights in the gym shut off and Waverly whips her head around to see why.

“Motion sensors. There’s nobody on the floor,” Nicole explains with her usual level head.

“Or my friends know we’re both still in here.”

It’s like she’s the embodiment of the winking emoji.

Waverly can’t take it anymore. It takes her about two seconds to grab Nicole’s face in her hands. One to contemplate if she should do this and the other to say screw it and do it anyway.

She lifts her hand to Nicole’s chin and turns it gently towards her. Her skin is so soft, she’s so warm. Waverly rises up a little and leans into Nicole’s lips, pressing herself against her mouth. Nicole’s eyes fall shut and she slides a hand across Waverly’s back, pulling her closer, as close as she can get. She grins into Waverly’s mouth, her lips parting from Waverly’s as they spread into a smile. Waverly shoves back playfully, “Stop smiling! I can’t kiss you like this!”

Nicole can’t help it, she bursts out laughing. Waverly stands up abruptly and pretends to leave (as if she could ever walk away from a girl like this) and Nicole grabs her by the hand. She stands up beside her, pulls her into a hug, and tenderly kisses Waverly’s forehead.

“You’re really cute, you know.”

**She Changes the Weather**

Nicole’s rearranging the notes from class on her computer when she notices Waverly’s laptop is still on her desk. If she thinks about it, their weekly study sessions have kind of turned into weekly make out sessions. Waverly probably didn’t even notice her laptop was missing. In any case, she’ll probably be by to pick it up, so Nicole doesn’t worry. Her phone buzzes and she knows it has to be her.

          - Nicole! It's snowing!

          - wave you act like you've never seen snow before in your life :P

          - Yeah, but it's April!

          - okay i'll give you that

          - Can we play in it?

          - ofc i'll meet you in 10

She grabs her scarf and puts on a parka just to find Waverly, dressed and ready to play, waiting outside her door. They race down the stairs (Waverly wins) and Nicole promises that she’ll beat her at the imminent snow fight they’re bound to have.

As soon as the two of them get outside, they scatter, hiding behind trees and garbage cans for defense. Nicole spends the first five minutes making as many snowballs as she can. She counts twenty in the pile beside her and keeps the twenty-first one in her hand as she runs towards the bright turquoise jacket she sees peeking out from behind a tree.

Nicole trips over her shoelace and hurdles towards Waverly with the gigantic snowball in her right hand. It doesn’t help that she’s much taller than Waverly when she starts to go down. She pulls Waverly down with her, falling on top of her with the snow filling in and freezing up all the gaps between them. The only thing keeping Nicole from frostbite is the warmth from Waverly’s rosy cheeks.

“Sorry, baby,” Nicole says jokingly as she presses a quick peck to Waverly’s nose. Her gaze darts towards Waverly’s mouth.

Nicole’s brown eyes are all Waverly can see. Correction: Nicole’s brown eyes on her mouth are all Waverly can see. She bites her bottom lip pensively.

“Do you wanna...go in?” she whispers.

“Shortest play time in the snow _ever_ , Waverly.”

The two of them help each other up and make their way back to Nicole’s room, dusting the snow off their coats and hanging their scarves on Nicole’s chair, which, Waverly notes, somehow always ends up in the middle of the room.  

“Oh gosh, I’m still freezing,” Waverly says with a shudder.

Nicole walks over to her dresser and slides her fingers across the edges. “Do you wanna eat what my mom made?”

“What did she make?”

“Me,” Nicole replies, with a smirk to end all smirks.

Tempting as it is to happily oblige, Waverly purses her lips together and gives Nicole a laugh of pity.

“I’m kidding! There’s hot chocolate.”

Nicole starts filling cups with hot water from the sink and tearing open chocolate powder packets, while Waverly hovers around the counter.

“Where did you get these spoons?”

“Oh I kinda...stole them from the cafeteria. But a grand total of zero cops have come pounding on my door, so I think I’m in the clear.”

Waverly smiles and shakes her head in disbelief at the living _criminal_ in front of her.

When they’re finished with the hot chocolate, Waverly stands up off the bed and brings both mugs to the counter. Nicole’s taken off her socks and is sitting on the comforter waiting for her when she returns. She hops onto the bed and places herself onto Nicole’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pressing her forehead to Nicole’s nose.

Nicole inches her face up and brings her lips to Waverly’s smile. She kisses her gently, tasting every crevice of Waverly’s lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth after she’s done exploring what’s simply on face value.

Waverly tilts her head to the side. Their open-mouthed kisses are sloppy and desperate, thirsting for more. Nicole flips them over so she’s on top, sliding her hands up Waverly’s hips as she kisses her deeply.

Every touch of her hand sets Waverly’s skin on fire. That is until Nicole slips her hand underneath her bra and strokes her breast, then Waverly’s a volcanic eruption and fires are nothing in comparison.

“Can I-” Nicole gestures to Waverly’s bra. She nods without hesitation. Nicole pulls Waverly’s shirt over her head and slips a hand behind Waverly’s back to undo the clasp of her bra. She throws them to the side of the bed, and then drops her own shirt and bra onto the floor, adding to the quickly growing pile of clothes.

Waverly marvels at the sight in front of her. Nicole is _stunning._ Her eyes dart from her sharp collarbones to the smooth curve of her hips, back up to the couple freckles on her chest and her perfect breasts.

She has no more time to stare though, because Nicole ducks down to Waverly’s side, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. Waverly tilts her head back as Nicole’s kisses turn wet and sloppy, inching further down her body until she’s sucking at the skin around her nipple and Waverly’s pulling at the blankets with her fist.

She tugs at the belt of Nicole’s jeans with desperation. “Off,” she breathes. Nicole slides her belt out of its loops and drops her pants before Waverly can say another word.

Waverly slips her hand down the front of Nicole’s underwear, gliding her fingers down through the wetness pooling between Nicole’s legs. She presses right against Nicole’s pulsing clit. Nicole gasps into her ears.

Regaining control of herself, Nicole drags her fingertips across the waistband of Waverly’s pants, pulling everything down her legs. Her head tilts back in anticipation as Nicole makes her way back up, kissing the insides of her thighs and sending waves of heat running through her body.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Whenever it’s too much.”

Waverly appreciates the offer, but it’s entirely unnecessary; Nicole can fuck her anytime for however long she wants. She hisses as Nicole’s tongue nears her clit. “Don’t stop.”

Nicole shifts her body to center herself between Waverly’s legs, wrapping her arms around her thighs and placing teasing kisses at Waverly’s most sensitive parts. She works her up with her mouth, starting with one long stroke up to her clit, to which Waverly hums in appreciation.

She’s never felt this good. Not with Champ, not with any of her ex-boyfriends. This is different. This is so good. Waverly laces her hands through Nicole’s silky hair as she laps her up, swirling her tongue around her clit and sucking ever so slightly when Waverly’s grip gets tighter.

Nicole darts her tongue around, pressing and licking with no end in sight, until Waverly brings a hand up to her mouth to prevent her from embarrassing herself.

She comes with a gasp and a moan, and Nicole can feel Waverly’s thighs tightening around her cheeks.

It’s like she’s made it to heaven and is drunk on the taste. Her mouth is covered in Waverly and Waverly is all she can see and feel.

Nicole lifts herself up. “You okay?”

Waverly makes a small nod and laces her fingers with Nicole’s. She wants to return the favor, she really does, but she doesn’t know how to please Nicole quite like that. She hesitates.

“Can you show me what you like?”

Nicole nods. “How do you want me to? Should I...get myself off? Or use your fingers?”

Waverly pauses. She should really offer to do this herself. But watching Nicole finger herself? Just the thought of it sends pleasure racing through her body.

“Can I watch?”

“Mhmmm.”

Waverly leans her shoulder on the pillows beside her and watches as Nicole dips her fingers in the space between her legs. With two fingers, she draws tiny circles around her clit and her eyes fall shut while Waverly watches her with rapt attention. Her hips start rising off the mattress and down again ever so slightly as her fingers pick up the pace.

Waverly’s mind races to what it would be like to be on top of her. She’d be grinding right into her instead of in the air.

She watches as beads of sweat pool around the toned muscles on Nicole’s stomach. Nicole loosens her grip around Waverly’s hand and brings her left hand down to slip two fingers inside of her. Waverly’s mouth hangs open as her breathing grows heavier and heavier.

She’s pumping her fingers in and out of herself and Waverly’s afraid she might come from just watching. This is _insanely_ hot.

Waverly leans down and takes one of Nicole’s nipples in her mouth. She moans as Waverly swirls her tongue around it.

“Fuck,” Nicole winces. “I’m really cl-”

She’s interrupted by a breathy gasp as Waverly palms her other breast.  

Out of nowhere, Waverly’s phone and laptop start buzzing erratically. She shakes her head into Nicole’s chest and really hopes it isn’t Wynonna. She’s had so many calls from her, she figured out how to get her voicemails to play directly on her computer. Any other day, she’d be proud of this accomplishment, but right now, she really hopes it’s not the day she gets to show Nicole what she figured out.

“Keep going Nic, it’s okay.”

Nicole picks up the pace of her fingers. Not even three seconds later, her hips lift up off the bed, her toes point, and she comes with a shudder. Waverly lets go of the skin between Nicole’s breasts, leaving a dark red mark to quickly turn purple. She turns on her side and brushes the hair from Nicole’s sweaty forehead as her breathing returns to normal.

“Waverly! It’s your sister. It is 3 in the morning. It is freezing outside. Some motherfucker just set off the fire alarm. I am in my pj’s, I am in the cold, and I am going to rip this fucker to shreds.”

Waverly grimaces at the message blasting from her computer.

“Oh my god there’s so many people out here. Where the fuck is Dolls?”

Nicole laughs at the ridiculousness of their situation and wraps her arm around the girl next to her.

“So, how long until I get to meet this sister of yours? She sounds amazing.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Waverly!” Wynonna’s voice echoes through the room. “It was fucking Dolls. I am going to pound him into the ground!”

Nicole grins. “Oh yeah, I _definitely_ need to meet this girl.”

**End of the Day**

When Waverly returns to her room after two exams on a Friday evening, she’s exhausted. She’s looking forward to a nice cup of tea and a nap for the next three hundred days when she sees a piece of paper dangling from her door.

“Waves~ Meet me outside the library. ♥ -N”

If six words could lift a mood, these would be the ones. A smile spreads across her face when she sees the words Nicole hastily scribbled at the bottom of the page.

“Bring a scarf.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is the first thing ive written, so if it wasnt awful please lmk ahah
> 
> thanks<3


End file.
